Starting All Over
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: After the eight digimon got rebooted, the destined children decided to go to the Digital World and get them back. It's not going to be an easy journey and they must face the challenges that will come. Old feelings will also resurface and relationships begin or be rekindled. AU after the third OVA.
1. In The Digital World

Hello everyone! The new OVA has gotten me inspired to write a new fanfic. This first chapter features parts from the new OVA, starting where the portal is open to meeting their partners. It's gonna be Sorato obviously, but not the main focus though. The whole story is going to be Sora's POV. I hope you enjoy. Please review.

 **Starting All Over**

 **Chapter 1: In The Digital World**

The bright yellow light that came from the power of our digivices lighted the whole place, to the point I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't get blind. I had to admit that going back to the Digital World after three years was a little frightening, and I automatically retracted.  
"What's wrong?" I heard Mimi's voice, so I turned around to face her.  
"I'm just a little scared."  
"I've been thinking about this since Gomamon disappeared. I have to try my best to smile the next time I meet him."  
I was completely caught off guard when Jou said that. He went through a major change since he received a shock of reality from Hikari. He was absolutely right, though. Piyomon won't remember me, so I will have to do my best to get past it and build new memories with her.  
"It's alright." Yamato rested his hand on my left shoulder in a reassuring way and gave me a warm smile.  
I smiled weakly back. With my friends around, I know I can do this. We're all gonna help each other, we are on the same boat after all. Over Yamato's shoulder I saw Taichi nodding and I couldn't help but subtly nod back. We all looked towards the portal and headed to it.

I must say it felt different to willingly walk into the portal than to be dragged into it, especially because you land safely on the other side. Jokes aside, being in the Digital World again was… _surreal_. And weird. As each one of us stood up, we were greeted by a fight.  
"What was that?"  
"Two Digimon were fighting."  
"This I know. But shouldn't they be rebooted too? There's no way they could be at this level so fast, is there?"  
"That's because they are special, Mimi. They are Royal Knights." Koushiro replied as he turned on his laptop for search. "But one of them is unfamiliar to me. There, I found it. His name is Jesmon."  
"What if there are others like them around? We won't be able to defeat them without our partners."  
"And that will also take a while, because they won't remember us." I said with a lump in my throat. It still pains me to take the situation in.  
"Shhh." Hikari placed her index finger over her mouth, signalizing for us to be quiet for a moment.  
"What's wrong, Hikari?"  
"I'm hearing something."  
We stopped talking and a familiar sound echoed all over the place.  
"A whistle?" Takeru asked and immediately started running into the forest.  
I immediately ran after him, and so did the others, until a sea started to unravel in front of us. The whistling noise was stronger than ever, causing all of us to look at our rights. The sight caught us by surprise; we would never expect it to happen so fast.  
"Tokomon?"  
He looked towards us at the same time seven other Digimon joined him. _What_?!  
"Give it back! Give it back!"  
"I wanna play more! I wanna play more!"  
"What's up with this whistle?" Takeru asked as he walked to his partner.  
"It's mine, it's mine."  
Hikari flinched behind me and I got the same feeling as her. How could Nyaramon know that whistle was hers? Did she just feel like it did?  
"It makes a beautiful sound."  
Tokomon blew into the whistle once again, but something else was catching my attention. The next thing I knew I was calling Pyocomon's name and running towards her, but stopped abruptly when she spoke.  
"Who are you?"  
I felt like someone stabbed my heart. I knew this would be hard, but not that much. My vision was starting to get blurry by the tears forming in my eyes. There was no way I could do this. I'm not the type of person who pretends something.  
None of us knew what to do or to say, and it was becoming to get awkward. Then Koushiro walked past me and Takeru to where the Digimon where. I could swear I saw him swallow hard before addressing to his partner.  
"Hello. We don't know much about you and this world. Can you help us?"  
The Digimon slowly came out from behind the rock and stopped in a line. Maybe this won't be so hard after all. I mean, they are at least willing to show us around.

Later on, we were all setting up our camping for the night. Just the thought of having to do this all over again and sleep on the ground made me wish the bus that appeared on our first night here magically showed up again. I glanced at Pyocomon to see what she was doing. She was helping Tsunomon and Tokomon with something I couldn't quite see. But it made me smile and distract me from what I was really doing.  
"Whoa, Sora! Watch it."  
"I'm sorry. I was looking at Pyocomon and got distracted." I explained when Yamato walked to me.  
"It's hard to handle, isn't it?" He leaned against a tree and looked at me. Somehow I found this very familiar… _and incredibly sexy_. I found it hard not to blush.  
"It really is." I looked away so I wouldn't show my emotions to him. We were still undefined about where we stood.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Oh, you know… I'm just going to have to put my feelings aside and start over with Piyomon. We all will."  
"That's not I asked." He walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders firmly, forcing me to look at him.  
"Then what did you mean?"  
"Are you still afraid?"  
"I don't know." I made an effort to look away from his pierce blue eyes. "We are facing the unknown and I don't like it. We never know where we are stepping at."  
"You should take a break." His hand slipped throughout my arm to my hand and he began pulling me away from the group.  
"Yamato, I'm helping the other setting the camp up."  
"There are six people. They can handle some time without you. Besides, I need to talk to you in private."  
"Alright, I guess." I shrugged. "But only if you don't take too long."  
"I promise."  
"So, what about you? How are you feeling?"  
"I'm not sure. I have mixed things about it. It's strange to know we remember everything and they don't. We have to build new memories with them." He threw a small rock into the water. "Don't you find it weird that all of them were together?"  
"I still can't believe they are rebooted."  
"They were very brave to do this. I would never do that. I couldn't handle losing memories of the ones I love."  
"Yeah." I sat by the lake and stared at the water.  
"What?" Yamato sat down next to me.  
"Nothing." I sighed. "I just think that…"  
"It doesn't seem like they lost their memories?" From the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me.  
I couldn't help but smile. "I think you know me way too well."  
"Well, we _did_ date."  
"That's true. So why did you bring me here for?"  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you. I miss talking to you about random things. I miss the smile you gave just now."  
He brushed a lock of my auburn hair way from my face, so he could see me more clearly. I felt a cold rush running all over my body the moment he touched my cheek. Before I knew it, I had my eyes closed and my face leaned against his palm.  
"I forgot how soft your hand is." I instantly pulled away from him when I realized what I said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."  
"It's okay." He smiled with reassurance. "Do you ever think about us?"  
"Yamato."  
My expression must have softened up, because he held my face with both of his hands and started leaning closer.  
"Say no more."  
I was unable to move – _or maybe I didn't want to_. When his lips touched mine was like the whole world around us had disappeared. I almost forgot what it felt like to kiss him. My heart raced and my legs lost balance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back as he pulled my closer to his body. _It has never felt so right_. When my senses returned, I broke away from him.  
"We aren't supposed to do this."  
"Why can't you believe me, Sor? I said it was only a misunderstanding."  
"You've hurt me, Yamato. It will obviously take some time to heal. I still care very deeply about you, though."  
"I care about you too. I still love you, Sor."  
"Don't do this. _Please_."  
"I can see it in your eyes. You still love me too."  
"That's not fair to me."  
"You wouldn't kiss me back if you didn't feel a thing."  
"It was just a spur of the moment. It didn't mean anything."  
"A kiss always means something."  
"We can't think about this now. That's not why we came here."  
"Sure, keep running away from what you feel."  
"I'm not running away, Yamato. I actually feel nothing." I turned my back on him and started walking away.  
"But you won't get to run from me when we get back to Earth."  
I leaned against a tree after I made sure I was out of his sighed and touched my lips. I was falling for him all over again.


	2. The Next Day

Thanks for reading the first chapter. As a Christmas gift, here's the second one. Please review. Merry Christmas everyone!

 **Chapter 2: The Next Day**

I woke up the following day feeling a terrible pain on my back. As I sat down and stretched my arms, I realized that I completely forgot what it was like to sleep on the ground. I was getting near the end of the cave we spent the night at and saw Mimi sitting by the lake. Did she really wake up before all of us?  
"Good morning." I sat down beside her.  
"Hey."  
"Are you alright? You are usually the last one to wake up."  
"Yeah." She picked a small rock from the ground and threw it in the lake. "I just wish Tanemon would remember me, you know? It's hard having to live with the fact I know everything we went through and she doesn't."  
"Mimi, sweet, I'm sure we all have the same feeling. It's hard for all of us."  
"Oh, I know. I didn't mean to dim your pain."  
"It's okay." I smiled warmly at her.  
"Do you think they will ever remember us again?"  
"I surely hope so. There has to be a way to get around it."  
The ability of changing humors so quickly is something that always surprises me on Mimi. This time was no different. When she turned to face me she had a huge smile on her face.  
"So what happened in the woods?"  
"What?" I knew I couldn't keep it from her; my face gave it all away.  
"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you and Yamato talking in private."  
"Mimi, can we talk about this later?"  
"No, I want to know. Are you two together again and didn't tell anyone?"  
"We're not together. He's been asking me for another chance, but I'm not sure about it yet."  
"Why not? You love him, Sora."  
"But love isn't everything, Mimi." I sighed. "You know me, I don't heal from hurting that fast."  
"Yes, I do. But come on, it's your happiness we're talking about. _He makes you happy_."  
"Making someone happy isn't always enough. You'll know that once you start dating someone for real."  
"You know you can really hurt a person with your words."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Yamato. He said it's all a misunderstanding."  
"I'm not sure. It seems too accurate not to be true."  
"You have always been so understanding about everything and everyone. What happened to you?"  
I shrugged. "I guess I lost my innocence."  
"You should really think about everything you've been doing to him and you two. In my opinion, you are throwing away a chance to be with the love of your life."  
"Okay, I promise I'll think about it."  
"It's better than nothing."  
"Hey." I and Mimi looked up when Hikari's voice echoed. "We were looking all over for you. Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, it's all fine." I stood up and cleaned the dirt away from my clothes. "We were just going back. Is the rest up already?"  
"Yeah, we are ready to leave in fact. Taichi and Yamato got in an argument just now."  
"Go figure." I rolled my eyes. "These two will never change."

Me and the girls returned to the cave and could hear the heated argument between Taichi and Yamato. Jou was trying to calm things down, as usual.  
"What's going on here?"  
"The same old thing. These two are fighting over where we should go from here."  
"And the Digimon are scared of it. It's bad enough already that they don't remember us."  
"Enough, you two!" I raised my voice as I stepped ahead everyone, causing my best friend and my ex to stop arguing right away. It feels so good to have this power over them. "You're not eleven anymore! So grow up! Look around, you both scared our partners! We should be creating bonds with them, not scaring them. You should feel ashamed."  
"You're right."  
"I'm sorry, Sor." Yamato looked down and saw his partner on the left side of the cave. He bent down and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, Tsunomon. I didn't mean to scare you. Please, forgive me."  
I couldn't help but smile when I saw the in-training Digimon's expression softened a little bit. I could swear I saw a smile trying to come out of his mouth, but he held back. Yamato saw it too, from the way he dropped his head in frustration.  
"Give him some time." I said as I placed my left hand on his right shoulder. "He will come around, I promise."  
"I know." He looked up and smiled at me. "Thanks."  
"Alright." I turned to Koushiro. "What's the plan now?"  
"Well, first we need to know what's new here. It seems a lot has changed since we last came here. And we also need to watch out for enemies. We have no way to defend ourselves right now. Basically, we are powerless."  
"What's wrong, Hikari?"  
"I'm still not getting a good feeling from all of this." She said as she rubbed her arms. "There's something really weird going on here."  
"I have the same feeling." Koushiro closed his laptop and stood up. "But we have no choice than to continue walking. Maybe we can find something on our way."  
"That sounds like a plan."  
"But what if we run into Jesmon again? We can't fight him."  
"Let's hope this won't happen."  
"Tokomon, will you give me my whistle back now?"  
"I'm still playing with it."  
"You should give it back." Takeru spoke. "You played with it long enough."  
"You have no right to tell me what I should do or not."  
"Don't be so mean, Tokomon." Tanemon said as she jumped near him and Nyaramon. "I think they are good people."  
"We don't know them."  
"But I believe we can trust them." She glanced at Mimi, who had a mix of surprise and happiness written on her face. "Something tells me we all have a lot of memories with all of these people."  
"You're so weird."  
"She's not alone. I feel it too."  
"I think their memory loss isn't forever." Taichi whispered to me.  
"Now we just need how to reactivate them. But how?"  
"My best bet is to talk about moments and see how it goes."  
"People, we need to go."

I let everyone leave before me and looked at my partner with sadness. She didn't even look back at me and it didn't help the fact I watched Tanemon jump on Mimi's arms with a smile on her face.  
"You said we have been friends for six years. Is that really true?" She finally spoke, causing me to jump with surprise.  
"Yes, it is. We fought a lot of enemies together."  
"Then how come I don't remember all of this?"  
"Because you were rebooted. You and the others were trying to stop the infection. We are about to find out if it worked or not."  
"And if it didn't work?"  
"I don't know." I shrugged. We never really talked about the possibility of their sacrifice being in vain. "I'm sure Himekawa will come up with a solution if that happens."  
"We trust she will." Koushiro echoed my thoughts.  
"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Taichi exclaimed and pointed towards the end of the forest.  
As we entered the region by the lake, we saw the same bus who took us back to Japan after defeating Apocalymon.  
"This bus seems familiar to me." Mimi said as she tried to remember where she had seen it before.  
"This is the bus we slept on our first night here. It's the same night Gabumon turned to Garurumon for the first time."  
"Is that true?" Tsunomon looked up at Yamato.  
"Yes, it is." The blonde bent down next to him. "Taichi and Agumon pissed a Seadramon off and we had to fight him."  
"It wasn't our fault." Taichi said defensively. "We had no idea that leaf was his tail."  
"That's right."  
Suddenly a loud scream echoed around the place. It could have come from only one person.  
"What happened, Mimi? Is everything okay?"  
"I heard a noise coming from the woods."  
"What kind of noise?"  
"Like someone or something was spying on us."  
"Okay." Taichi approached her. "Where did you see it?"  
"Right over there." She pointed to her left. "Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen."  
As he was approaching, he was greeted by two yellow eyes that were too familiar to us.  
"What the hell?!"  
"What is it?"  
Before he even had the chance to reply, the animal jumped towards him and made him fall to the ground.  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
"Meicoomon?!"  
She ran away as fast as she appeared, into the other side of the forest.  
"Isn't she supposed to be in her in-training level as well?"  
"Technically, yes."  
"Then what is she?"  
"I have no idea."


	3. Memories

**Hey everyone! I want to apologize for the long wait, I had some writing problems. But here I am with a new chapter. It doesn't say much, but I'm quite satisfied with the result. I hope you all enjoy! Please, leave a review so I can read what you think.**

 **Chapter 3: Memories**

Me and the others finally found a place to set our camp up after a long day of walking and exploring the new Digital World. It also helped our partners to grow stronger and evolve to their Rookie levels. The boys decided to take rounds in watching the place, despite my protests to take part as well. They came up with the same old argument that this is not something that girls do. _Boys_.

Taichi was sitting by a lake near something that used to be a waterfall. He looked around as the memories were awakened in his mind for the first time in years.

[Taichi 's POV]  
 _'I cannot believe we have been fooled again!' I thought to myself as I kicked a small rock in the village.  
_ _"There's no way we could have predicted they were bad Digimon." Sora replied, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. Does she read minds or something?  
_ _"But we could have been cautious about it." Jou is always looking at the bright side. Not.  
_ _"Regretting won't help us now. We have to come up with a plan to rescue Tokomon and then leave." Koushiro closed his laptop and stood up, placing it under his arm.  
_ _'Agumon should have come back by now' I held my digivice hard to contain my concern.  
_ _"What's wrong, Taichi?"  
_ _"Uh… nothing!" I shook my head to convince everyone it was all fine. "I'm gonna find Agumon. I'll be right back."  
_ _"But Taichi…"  
_ _As I left the village, I looked up and saw some smoke coming from somewhere in the woods. It has to be Agumon! I started running towards the smoke and came across a waterfall. I stepped behind the cascade, watering myself in the process, and found a bunch of Pagumon, and Tokomon in a cage.  
_ _"I knew you'd find me, Taichi."  
_ _"Of course I would." I bent down and hugged him. "It was very clever to use your attack in the water, to make smoke."  
_ _"Thank you." He gave an embarrassed laugh.  
_ _"So this is where they brought you." I stood up and walked to the cage, analyzing it. "There has to be a way to get you out."  
_ _"I thought no one would find me."  
_ _"Don't be silly. You're Takeru's partner. We wouldn't leave you behind. He needs you. We all do."  
_ _Suddenly a familiar voice echoed all over the place. I stood up and turned to Agumon.  
_ _"Taichi, it's Agumon."  
_ _"I know." I nodded my head as I grabbed my digivice. "Are you ready?"  
_ _"Taichi! Are you alright?"  
_ _Yamato and the others came running to where we were.  
_ _"Yes. I found Tokomon."  
_ _"Are you serious?" Takeru asked and then got past me to see his friend. "I was so worried about you."  
_ _"The Pagumon kidnapped me when I was sleeping."  
_ _"We should help Greymon in the fight." Gabumon said and Yamato immediately understood his message.  
_ _We watched the two Digimon be defeated by some of Etemon's army and we got further into the cave. Suddenly a blinding orange light illuminated the whole place and my tag was kind of attracted to it. Then it started getting smaller to the size of a tablet, with a symbol of what looked like a sun, and it got into the transparent part of my tag.  
_ _"It looks like you found your crest."  
_ _"Yeah." I tightened my grip around my crest, proud and happy._

"Brother, what are you doing?" Hikari sat down next to him.  
"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"  
"Yes, but I'm having trouble sleeping." She embraced her legs and pulled them close to her chest. "So, what are you thinking?"  
"Ah, it's nothing…" He scratched the back of his head. "This place looks so different right now. It used to be so bright and there was a waterfall over there."  
"It must have been a special place for all of you. I wish I could have been part of it as well."  
There was a hint of sadness in the tone of her voice.  
"This is where I found my crest. Right there, inside the waterfall."  
"I'm so sorry it isn't the way you used to know anymore."  
"It's okay. A couple of years have gone by since we came here. Of course it would be different."  
"So, what happened after you found your crest? I was told the story, but I want to hear it from you. Oh, and…" Hikari half turned around and saw someone behind a tree. "There's someone who might want to hear it as well. Come here, Agumon."  
Taichi turned around to where his sister was looking and couldn't help but smile when his partner felt unsure whether to join them or not.  
"It's okay. You were part of it as well, a very important part."  
"Maybe this will help him get some memories back."  
"That's a very smart idea, sis. We should all do that to reactivate their memories."  
"I'm not sure this will be a good idea for Plotmon." Hikari let her head fall ahead a little.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I didn't go to summer camp with you, remember? She was waiting for me the whole time and I…" She bit her lower lip to hold her tears. "…I never arrived. Because of me she was separated from the others."  
"Hey, it's not your fault." Taichi said in a reassuring way and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You were sick, so you had a reason. It's not like you didn't want to go. She understood it last time and I'm sure she will this one."  
"I know." She wiped the tears in the corner of her eye. "I guess I hadn't forgiven myself yet after all."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hikari. Everyone is bound to mess things up, but that's definitely not your case. I know each one of us is going to revive things we want to forget in order to bring our partner's memories back, but always remember our mom didn't let you go to the camp and that she was looking after you."  
She placed her hand over his, looked at him and smiled. "I will try to remember that. Thanks, brother."  
"I'll always be here if you need me. You know that, right?"  
"Yes, I do." She hugged him. "The same works for you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."  
Agumon watched the siblings share a special moment, but couldn't quite understand why.  
"Humans are weird." He said while Taichi and Hikari let go of each other. "That's what you are, right?"  
They couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yes, that's what we are." His partner said with a smile and stretched his arms. "It's gonna be a long night."  
"I should probably try to sleep." Hikari looked towards the camp and stood up. "You really don't want me to stay with you?"  
"No, I'll be fine. Besides, Agumon is with me in case something happens."  
"Alright. We'll be right over there if you need extra help."  
"Thanks, Hikari."

From behind a tree, a certain blonde was watching the whole scene with the Yagami siblings and didn't even notice me coming behind him. I couldn't help but laugh when he jumped at the sound of my voice.  
"That was so nice of to scare me like that." He said with a playful tone.  
"What? Aren't you the one who brags you don't get scared easily?" I teased back.  
"Only if I'm not focused on something."  
"Right." I stuck my tongue at him.  
"Now you just look like a twelve year old."  
"Stop it!" I said with a smile.  
"So what are you doing here?" He leaned back against the tree. "I thought you'd be sleeping by now."  
"I couldn't clear my mind. There are a lot of thoughts in my head."  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Oh, you know…" I looked away for a moment, and then back. "It's been too much for me. This whole thing."  
"You're lying."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You look away when you don't want to go straight to the point."  
"I do not!"  
"Fine. If you want to believe that, it's not my problem."  
"I don't even know why I still bother with you." I turned around to leave.  
"You came here to talk about us?"  
"It doesn't matter, does it?" I turned around again and started talking louder. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."  
"Sor, wait." He began walking towards me. "I'm sorry."  
"Whatever, Yamato. I thought we could work things out, but apparently not."  
"You know I've been trying to get back with you for months! Why can't you just give me a chance to prove I changed?"  
"Because you haven't. You're the still the same Yamato."  
"I don't know what to do. I don't know what else I can do to prove to you that I'm a different person."  
"You don't have to prove anything to me. It's more than clear."  
"Of course. You only believe what you see. You don't even bother to see the inside. Since when you became so insensitive?"  
"Since you broke my heart, alright!" Tears began falling from my eyes like a cascade. "You lied to me, remember?"  
"And I am trying to make it right with you, but you won't let me! Sora, I love you! Is that so hard to understand?"  
He walked to me and I was unable to move. I watched him putting his right hand over my cheek, but somehow I couldn't react. Next thing I knew, I had my arms around his neck as he lowered his head to kiss me.


End file.
